1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a storage medium storing the information processing program for performing a competition game based on information input by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a game console referred to as “barcode battler”.
This game console includes a unit optically reading barcodes. The game console performs a game in which players on offense and defense sides play a match using numerical data recorded in barcodes of cards possessed by the competing players and wins and losses are decided on the basis of a game result determined from each numerical data.
There are examples of such a device for performing a competition game in which external information as in barcodes is converted to fighting information (parameters indicating fighting capabilities of a character) such as offensive ability and defensive ability of the character selected by the player in accordance with a predetermined conversion method and the converted fighting information for each character is used. Nowadays, various types of game devices have been proposed using external information including, other than barcodes, “TOC (Table of Contents) data in CDs (Compact Disc)” as disclosed in Patent Document 2, “remote control code of TVs, VCRs, and the like” as disclosed in Patent Document 3, “information relating to characters such as identification information and personality-representing information stored in storage media referred to as YUGI cards (playing cards)” as disclosed in Patent Document 4, and the like.
Players (users) are capable of playing a game using such external information other than barcodes.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 05-30475
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 06-79061
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 07-323154
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001 334012.
However, in addition to the game device proposed in Patent Document 1, conventional “devices for performing a game in which external information is converted to fighting information such as offensive ability and defensive ability of a character selected by the player and the converted fighting information for each character is used” simply convert the external information which has been already present including “TOC data in CDs”, “remote control code of TVs, VCRs, and the like”, “information relating to characters such as identification information and personality-representing information stored in storage media referred to as YUGI cards”, and the like to fighting information of the character selected by the player. Accordingly, players exercise their creativity only in terms of how to select characters prepared in advance and existing external information.
Thus, in the above-mentioned game devices, the players are capable of exercising their creativity only to a limited extent in a game.